MC2RR
The MC2RR (MicellCo 2 Repeater Rifle), or just MC2 was a Gammetan Gatalon Photon-shooting repeater designed and manufactured by MicellCo Works. It was a sub-variant of the MC1AR, which had similar features. It's advanced scoping and amplification systems made it an optimal rifle of it's time. Specifications Characteristics Design The MC2RR included a variety of features and internal improvments, compacted from previous Gammetan weaponary. Stock The stock contains the energy storage and regeneration containment clip (ESRCC, or Esark). In this chamber, the main workings of the rifle produce the energy required in order to fire the Photon. Energy travels up a containment of tubes and wires leading up to the Compression area. Compression area The compression area and chamber are located just under the forward sight optimizer. They compress and transform the energy loaded into them by the network of wires and tubes created by the ESRCC to be chanelled into the Photon chamber. A byproduct created by this is heat, which is why unlike the MC1AR, it is located away from the resting spot and trigger hand. When the trigger is pulled, energy is allowed to be ejected into the Photon Chamber. Sight The sight otpimizer is a permanent viewing extension. By looking through the rear sight and lining it up with the mid sight, the aperatus creates a "red dot" as a crosshair. The photon cannon at a 5m range will shoot approximately 50mm below the red dot. Soldiers are well trained in sight identification. However, the sight takes alot of time to get in line, which makes this weapon optimized for long-range assault, or a combat situation with alot of cover. Heat conversion chamber The heat conversion chamber is located just infront of the trigger 50% of the heat creates as a byproduct by the compression chamber is released, and the rest gets channeled through a http://wbvdkt.wikia.com/index.php?title=MC2RR&action=edit wire. The heat conversion chamber converts the majority (90%) of the heat energy into compressed and transformed energy. It then acts as a sub-compression chamber and channels it to the Photon chamber. The rest of this heat is released through a directed fan-like system, which ejects a hot breeze through sevral outlet holes, directed away from the body. Photon chamber The Photon chamber is where the energy is finally converted into a photon projectile. The process of converting it and ejecting it takes about a nanosecond. It is located in the clear material just infront of the secondary compression chamber. This is the place where recoil is created. Secondary compression area The secondary compression area pushes the photon projectiles on an atomic level into projectile-worthy forms. "Secondary compression" is not the literal name for it, but it's true name would take a while to pronounce: Subatomic filtering & compression complement neutral and positive access chamber. This chamber appears as that thing just infront of the barrel. Barrel Ah finally. The place where the photon energy is projected out the rifle. This weapon has a medicore barrel length for it's type, speaking in the context of Gatalon Photon Cannons. Since this rifle is basically an improvement from the MC1AR, it has neutron atomic ampliphication systems located within the barrel. As the photon energy passes through the barrel, it is amplified and given an acceleration formula. This makes the projectile speed up and amplify itself once it has ejected from the rifle. This process would take, on average about 0.0034 seconds. Considering the rifle fires rounds at 542m/s, the distance covered in the time of acceleration is about 1.8m. The projectile can speed up from 16m/second to 600, which is an increadible advancement. Materials Materials used to create the MC2RR included Nichter (Turbium & Natrium combined using electrical compression aperatus), which served to be light-weight and strong, but not very durable — alot of upkeep and maintainence was required after a few days of usage. A complementary MC2RR maintainance kit was requested and supplied within weeks of it's release. Variants A proposed model with removable scopes and an addable underbarrel were proposed during the late stages of the MC2's developement, but were never passed. Later models would include this due to the company's lack of sufficient funds. See also *Fetroasa IX — the base of production of the gun. *The Gammetan Civilization — the users of the gun. *Gatalon Photon Cannon — the projectile of the weapon. *MC1AR — an earlier model, this time in Assault Rifle form. *MicellCo Works — designers and manufacturers of the gun. Category:Gun Category:Product Category:Gammetan Category:Kortorisan Category:List of M articles